yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Turner Lionheart
Raiden_Fan_art_by_MrbUrp.png 'Behaviour/Personality' Turner. is a brash, blonde, spikey haired teenager, who enjoys fighting. As a child, Turner was bullied and tormented because he had been what the kids called ' A test tube baby.' He had been trained since a young boy in the art of combat, being a secrect weapon in the Maru Jeitai army. Alot like Hiro had been. Turner started fighting early as a result, beating up those who tormented him. Despite his training, Turner fights using street fighting methods as opposed to real martial arts. He prides himself on being a thug and therefore he fights without honor, usually with cheap shots. However, he does seem to draw line when it comes to hitting women. Turner is a teen obsessed with fighting and takes a lot of pride in that. Ironically, he believes that fighting doesn't resolve anything, and fights more for fun than anything else. Initially, he is believed to have an average, or below average intelligence. He is very cocky and gets angered easily, and always has wise cracks. He isn't very good with being around girls, because he had little contact with them up until high school because they thought he was creepy Ark 25 Update Turner, after surviving the Kasaihana bombing, has grown destained. His father took Turner back in when he found him out in the skylands , feral like. More beastly then he's ever been. Turner at that moment had matured. But... he had an everlasting hate for Kin Tasanagi, his cousin. Apperance Turner's a teen, and is very stocky for his age. He works out everyday, he has blonde hair resembles alot like Hiro Lionhearts. The person he was genetically constructed from. ShenlongMaster.jpg tumblr_mqz8y3vSlf1rjp7ayo1_500.png Ark 25 Update 8b68c41a44aca97dabc4b103dfd1d9f1-d1w8hot.jpg mgs2__raiden_by_lildevil92.jpg raiden_by_autumn_sacura-d2zcxwz.jpg raiden_by_imson425.jpg Allignment A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Clan & Rank' Night Dog Rank in the Maru-Jieitai High school grade sophmore 'What district do you live in?' He lives in District 2 now. 'Relationship' Single 'Fighting Style' Flow of battle- Dou: '''The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Fighting Base: '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Turner is a self-proclaimed thug, and has no real martial arts style. Although he is very capable of becoming a formidable fighter. He advances very quickly picking up advanced moves such as Uraate in a matter of days, even without knowing what he is doing. An example with his full power he is able to brake thick titanium steeled armor rather quickly and easily, showing that he has gone far beyond even Hiro's strength on most occasions.. Turner also has unbelievable endurance and resilience, He has suffered vicious beatings only to be perfectly fine the next day, and has been able to continue fighting after being hit with attacks that hospitalize others. His best friend even mentioned that Turner could survive a fall from a 20 floor window. His physical strength even without his true power is incredible as well, as seen when he broke someones spine with just one punch. tumblr_mrw9iadChI1qj5jqso1_500.gif Masataka-Kicks-BA.gif~c200.gif TenjouTenge.gif PSE PROJECT ''General Capability Like Hiro, Turner is the product of the Maru Jeita's P.S.E. ( Perfect solider extraction ) project during it's first two years of creation when Keyome Tasanagi was barely out of his teen year's. The PSE has been one of the leading reason's as to why the Maru Jeitai has been on top of there game. Hiro was the last experiment and he was a success. Untill Yani Farhan replicated the process for himself later on using Hiro's gene's the second time around. His body was created and made to be a lethal weapon on the battle field and the perfect solider, giving him full peak human attributes to the highest degree. His combat skills thus far are unrivaled, and he's fought in over 30 war's that he's almost always single handedly turned the tides to on his own with his skill alone. Because of the PSE, Hiro is a powerful threat to any enemy he may come across. Hiro has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he's seen. If he see someone moving their hands to draw something he can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. Hiro possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering him immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Hiro with time within a fight ( 4 post's of sheer combat. ) He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand his enemies strategy, he's able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. 'Ghost Tracker' Turner is an amazing tracker, his tracking skills match those of Keyth Tasanagi completely and tottally. His skills so high that he can't be tracked down, all the traces of his passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. This happen's because Hiro's gentically enhanced body is made with rapidly forming antibodies that burn his dead cells. Thus why he never ages as well. Stuck in his 24 year old body untill he ages over finally or is killed in combat. This skill so high that he doesnt even leave electronic trace either, basically he can't be found through computer's. The Second heart Turners enhanced body allows him at a ton of impossible superhuman feat's. His creators wanting the perfect warrior after what they see as a failure to the Z-seruem long back. One of the strange oddites to this, is that Hiro has a second heart ''. And with another heart, it allow's him a various amount of thing's. He may power up his abilities and normal sensory past 50% capcity ( Putting his senses on enhanced, awhole level jump from his previous peak human stature. ) to improve punching, combat, mental capabilities, dexterity, agility, etc. If the second heart perishes, then he doesn't die. Seeing that the second heart isn't real and is artifcal it's made out of fake tissue though if he were disected one wouldn't be able to tell. So back to the subject he wouldn't die if one of the hearts were destroyed. Even so the first heart still remains. Due to the second heart perishing, Hiro will carry over the enhanced ability in use to the primary heart, which is fatal, seeing that the orginal and primary heart can't take it. ''Linear Evasion With his hightned reflex's created to near perfection. Hiro can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the him to avoid attacks that travel much faster than he doe's. Tasanagi Mode. Turner takes the shape of Keyome Tasanagi when his power is pushed to the fullest, his hair turning a jet black. Allowing him to have all of Hiro Lionhearts Zeus mode abilites however the only difference is that any form of elemental attack that strikes him empowers him to a level that is beyond. Chi attacks also empower him, making him even stronger than Hiro Lionheart with his transfromation. A Concept made by Yani Farhan. His hair turns jet black, and his eyes a bright gold. He Develops a black dragon across his right arm that allows him to regulate his powers to a great efficenty. 22362708_tenjou_tenge__past_chapter_041.jpg Turnerdark.jpg Nagi_Souichiro_Tranformed_by_Nagiart.jpg Breaking the barrier When in Tasanagi mode heavy surges of lightning surge all over his body and his body gives off a bright glow, even his clothing get highlighting. Within Tasanagi mode. Turner is able to push his hidden strength within himself and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will and anger. He will be able to bypass all limitations he's possessed on his offensive and defensive capabilities along with his overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. Adapatation & Crushing Due to Turner undergone experimentation. His body has been evolve to adapt to any situation as a living weapon. Within Tasanagi mode he can easily crush and/or deform objects around him simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power would be afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. In several cases, Hiro accomplishes this by applying highly deadily levels of force to objects. Within Tasanagi mode. Fierce Vibration's Turners body becomes a vibroweapon. His cells, skin, bones everything vibrating at such a high speed that he vibrates at inhuman speed's that make's his body give off a glow whenever he's n Tasanagi mode. His body becomes an ultrasonic generator. Able to use this factor in combat, The ultrasonic vibrations along his bodies edges allows him to cut through much denser materials than he would normally be possible. With a well formed strike he can almost cut through anything. 'Weapon of Choice' A baseball bat. Allies/Enemies Hiro Lionheart 'Background' TBA PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY''' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:58, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tasanagi family Category:Lionheart Family Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:PMC/Military Category:Lion Corp